


Small Moments: Thinking Out Loud

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Small Moments Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Landon - Freeform, Puck's kids, Rachel and Quinn's kids, Sawyer Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: It's the small moment that count. This is another one-shot from the Somewhere in Between verse. Rachel and Quinn and their kids; are moving to a new house outside of the city and are dealing with all that comes with moving while also preparing for and attending Beth's wedding. Written for Faberry Week Day Three: Marriage. Originally published on 6/16/2015.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Small Moments Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684792
Kudos: 22





	Small Moments: Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Faberry Week Day Three: Marriage  
> Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse.  
> Originally published on 6/16/2015.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

**Small Moments: Thinking Out Loud**

_“And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70, and baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_ _maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am.”_

***

As Quinn carried a box from the moving truck; followed by Noah and Jordan each carrying one of their own… Rachel directed each of them to the room their box belonged to. She tried her hardest to keep everything as organized as possible knowing it was somewhat fruitless because the movers would be there tomorrow while they were at the wedding. And with only Santana supervising them; she knew things would end up where they got dropped.

But still... She tried to be organized.

“Anything else?” Noah asked with an attitude. Rachel looked up at her fifteen- almost sixteen- year old son and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Show some respect, young man,” she scolded and watched her boy’s demeanor change slightly.

“Sorry Mom… it’s just-”

“I know, you’re pissed because all of your friends are in the city… and the girl you like is there… I know.”

“Then why are you making us move?” His attitude was back.

“Can’t you just recognize that your Mama and I are the adults here and we know what’s best for you?”

“Whatever,” he said before he bounced out of the house; he pushed past Quinn on his way out and she looked back at him and then to Rachel.

“Wow… he’s pissed.”

“He’ll get over it,” Rachel groaned and let her own frustrations out. She leaned against the wall since the couch was not there for her to dramatically throw herself into. Quinn withheld a giggle because she recognized Rachel’s flare for the dramatics.

In fact, she somehow passed it on to their son who had just stormed out of the house the way Rachel used to storm out of the choir room. Quinn stepped closer to her wife.

“I’m not trying to ruin their lives,” Rachel was fighting the tears as she spoke. Quinn nodded because she knew that.

“I know.”

“I mean… I just wanted to give them a house that they can come back to during college or that their kids can spend summers in… I wanted to have a place for us to retire to.”

“I know baby,” Quinn comforted her now sobbing wife.

“Then why doesn’t Noah see that?”

“Because he can’t see past his own teenage dramatics,” Rachel giggled through her tears. “I mean you remember right… everything has to happen right now, and it’s _the_ most important thing in the entire world.”

“Yeah,” Rachel definitely remembered. 

“Teenagers suck,” Quinn confirmed what Rachel was thinking and then she wiped the tears off of the woman’s cheek. Rachel blew out a breath of air and let her frustrations slip away.

“I’m going to miss it too… the loft, the city,” she recalled all of the years she had spent in New York, before Quinn got there, and then raising their family there. She would miss it.

But this was going to be the home that their family could grow old together in.

“Let’s just ignore our son and his stupid teenage emotions… at least for now;” Quinn suggested to which Rachel nodded. “What do you say we go for a ride in the mustang,” Rachel smiled at the idea of Quinn’s old mustang and all of the amazing memories that happened in that old car. She was happy that they finally lived somewhere that they could drive it daily rather than just keeping it in storage.

“We can go pick up some dinner, and maybe when we get back both you and Noah will be less angry,” Rachel nodded again.

“I’d love that,” Quinn pressed a sweet kiss to her wife’s lips and led her outside. Once there she saw Noah and Jordan playing catch in the front yard.

“Hey Noah,” she called and the boy looked over. “Your mom and I are going for a ride to get some dinner… will you watch your sister?” He nodded once and then went back to tossing the ball with Jordan.

They got into the car and drove away.

By the time they got back with food; Rachel stepped out of the car and was greeted with a hug from her baby boy.

“I’m sorry mom,” he said into her with his face pressed into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry too Noah,” she said and they pulled apart. “Come on… let’s go have dinner.” 

At least they were able to have the first dinner in their new home together; without any more arguing.

They all knew the next day was going to be tiring and wonderful; and as they all slept in their new home for the first time; they looked forward to the celebration.  
  


***

Rachel was beginning to feel like bride-zilla and she wasn’t even the bride. She hadn’t been this stressed out from wedding planning since her own wedding; all those years ago. She turned to one of the staff members that worked for the country club where the wedding was being held.

“You,” she startled him and he looked back to see her pointing at him. She then motioned for him to come to her. “Come here,” she demanded and he did as he was told; he looked somewhat frightened.

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“I need you to take all of these chairs over to the tent.”

“B-But ma’am… I’m not working on this wedding.”

“You are now,” was all she said.

“B-But-” she leveled him with a glare and he cowered.

“And if you don’t say another word about it… there will be a big tip in it for you,” the boy stared dumbfounded. “Go!” She shouted; he grabbed as many chairs as he could carry, and then practically ran away.

“Are you bullying the staff again mom?” Noah stepped closer to Rachel with his hands tucked into his pockets.

“I am not a bully Noah… I’m providing incentive,” she smiled up at him. “So stop teasing your mom and help me get this stuff done.” He stepped closer and placed one hand on each of her biceps; she looked up at him again.

“Mom, you need to relax… this wedding is going to go off without a hitch. You’ll cry… Mama will cry… hell even Papa and Saba will cry. It will be ridiculous.”

“Watch your language young man, you cuss like your Aunt Santana.”

“Hell isn’t a cuss word.”

“Noah,” she warned and he held his hands up in defeat.

“Yes ma’am… and fine I’ll help,” he- like the other boy- turned and picked up as many chairs as he could carry. Rachel smiled proudly at her boy as he walked away. A moment later, the other Noah approached her.

“Hey hot Momma,” he teased and she rolled her eyes before she nearly tackled him in a hug.

“Hello Noah,” she said once he released her from the tight hug; and put her back on her feet.

“Long time, no see.”

“Yeah, I know… it’s just that Quinn and I have been so busy with work and closing on the house, and then the move…” she trailed off because he was nodding and she knew he understood.

“It’s cool and you know if you and Quinn ever need help with heavy lifting; Sawyer and I are more than willing to help.”

She nodded, “ We appreciate that but all of the moving is practically done… now it’s just unpacking.”

“We could help with that too,” he tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels. “We just miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” she said and then it suddenly became quite awkward as neither of them were talking because they were both lost in thought.

Rachel was thinking about how close they had all been but as the years passed they saw each other less and less; she knew growing apart was part of growing up but it sucked that it happened… and she hated it. They all just needed to make time for each other.

“So,” Puck said; his voice distracted her from her thoughts and she was happy for it. “How old are we huh?” Rachel laughed humorlessly because she knew what he meant.

Back when Quinn got pregnant; she never could’ve imagined that they’d be here twenty five years later… at Beth’s wedding.

“Most of the time, I still feel like the same girl I used to be but it’s times like this… when Beth is now twenty five years old and getting married, and Noah is this big strong young man about to turn sixteen,” she saw him nodding. “Yeah this is when I feel old.”

“Me too…J.D. is only thirteen and he’s already giving me a run for the Puckster’s money,” Rachel laughed and thought back to how he was in high school and how he was now… it seemed like karma is getting him back and his son seemed to be exactly like him, but worse.

But she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“And Shay… that kid is already trying my nerves… wanting to wear Sawyer’s makeup and dresses.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, I’m always telling her to not rush growing up and to stay young for as long as she can.”

“What does she say to that?”

“Nothing, she just rolls her eyes and tells me I don’t know what I’m talking about.” Rachel laughed again and moments after that her son returned to get more chairs to move. He smiled at the sight of Puck; and rushed over to them.

“Hey Uncle Puck,” he held out his hand and Puck grinned and shook it. He was surprised at how much the kid had grown in the few months since he last saw him. 

“It’s so good to see you… how is J.D.?” 

“He’s a chip off the old block,” he responded with an eye roll and Rachel couldn’t help but to laugh at him.

“Cool… I can’t wait to see him.”

“Well he’s right over there,” he pointed to where J.D. was sitting on a rock next to Jordan. “Holding hands with your sister.”

“What?!” Noah’s head whipped around and sure enough there they were; sitting on a rock and holding hands. “I’ll kill him,” he said before storming off in the direction of the rock. Rachel and Puck both laughed. After watching the kids interact for another moment Puck turned to her.

“Do you need any help with anything?”

“Yeah actually, it would be great if you could carry some of these chairs to the tent… since my son had decided to ditch me.”

“Sure,” he answered with a head nod and then lifted a stack of chairs. “See you later Rach,” he said and she waved. As he walked toward his destination he crossed paths with Quinn who had her phone pressed to her ear; he put the chairs down.

“Sup milf?” And Quinn was instantly a teenager again. She was on hold with the caterers and when she heard him she ended the call and turned to face him.

“Really Puckerman?” She said with her signature head bitch tone before she was swept into a tight hug.

“Ugh… it’s so good to see you Fabray,” he told her just before he released her and stepped back.

“Berry-Fabray,” she corrected and he nodded with a smirk on his lips.

“So what have you been up to, movie star?”

“Moving… mostly.”

“Yeah Rachel told me.”

“So you’ve seen my wife,” she looked around and finally spotted Rachel pointing and demanding things from one of the staff kids. Just as he was about to say something else her phone buzzed in her hand and she cut him off. “Oh Puck… this is the caterer, I have to take it,” he nodded. “But we’ll catch up later okay.”

“Yeah,” he lifted the chairs again as she turned away and answered the call.

“Hello,” she waited for them to speak. “Yeah… we have a huge problem," she shouted and Puck laughed.

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

***

Rachel was now in the tent and was directing people where to go with this or how to do that; Quinn walked up behind her and was still on the phone. 

“No…. I said I need for you to get here with all of the food… now!” The sudden sound of her voice startled Rachel and she turned around with wide eyes, and her hand over her heart.

Quinn mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ but Rachel’s expression had already changed from a frightened one to a happy one.

“The wedding is literally about to happen,” Quinn shouted into her phone. “And the reception will be right after… if you can’t get the food here within the next hour, you’re fired… and I swear I will give your company so much bad press that you’ll be wishing I had just reported you to the better business bureau,” her rant quieted while she listened. Rachel was grinning like a fool; this tirade reminded her of some of the rants she used to- and sometimes still- would go on. After some time listening, Quinn spoke again. “You better!” And then she ended the call. 

She raked her fingers through her hair, and let out a frustrated breath. When she had calmed down; she looked over at her wife and finally smiled.

“Hey baby,” she stepped closer and greeted her with a proper- however brief- kiss.

“Are you okay?” Rachel’s tone was also very different than it had been a moment ago when she was bossing people around. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “I’m just really stressed out,” Rachel nodded because she knew exactly what Quinn meant. “The caterers swear that they were told to be here at three instead of one,” she ran her fingers through her hair again.

“Oh no.”

“Yeah… and it was just pure luck that I decided to give them a call; if I hadn’t this wedding would’ve been a disaster.” Rachel nodded again in agreement before she stepped closer, wrapped her arms around Quinn’s middle, and hugged her tight. Then she laid her head against Quinn’s heart.

“This wedding is going to be amazing… you’ll cry, I’ll cry… Shelby will cry, hell even Puck will probably cry.” She felt more than heard Quinn giggle.

“Probably” She asked incredulously and she looked down at Rachel who pulled back; only far enough to meet her gaze. 

“Yeah you’re right… he’ll be the first one to cry,” Quinn nodded and Rachel giggled again. “But the point is… this day will be everything Beth has ever wanted and more. She gets to marry the love of her life, her high school sweetheart,” she saw Quinn’s grin grow wider and knew they were thinking the same thing… but only Rachel verbalized it.

“And I know how that feels,” Quinn beamed with light and love.

“You still make me swoon Rachel Berry.”

“I know,” she shrugged. “It’s because I’m awesome.”

“I think it’s pronounced arrogant,” Quinn teased.

“Nope… it’s pronounced confident,” some things really never change. “And it’s Berry-Fabray,” and then she lost her breath when Quinn swept her into a kiss; and even after all the years… kissing Quinn had always and would always be breathtaking.

And erotic… and romantic.

***

An hour later, as the wedding began, everything was set up perfectly and all of Rachel and Quinn’s fretting and worrying was worth it because now Beth’s wedding would be flawless.

Quinn was barely holding it together as she watched her baby girl walk down the aisle guided by the man who raised her; Shelby’s husband and her adoptive father Paul. Next to her she could hear Rachel sobbing and when she looked over she fought back a giggle because they had been right… Puck was also crying.

As Beth got to the altar where the man of her dreams waited for her; Quinn took in his expression. He looked completely enamored… much like he had always been when it came to Beth. 

Landon McGee was Beth’s boyfriend from high school; they had both been accepted to and attended NYADA. During those years their relationship faced some hard times and they broke up. In the bigger picture of life it wasn’t a very long breakup; with it being a little less than a year. But during that year they became best friends until one day they both realized that they were- and had always been- meant for each other. 

They’d been inseparable ever since.

“Dearly beloved,” the non-denominational minister began. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and focused. She was trying to fight her tears and losing spectacularly.

“We’re gathered here today to join in the celebration as Beth and Landon are united in matrimony.” Once Quinn finally let the tears fall; there was no stopping them until the ceremony was over.

***

Quinn was carrying drinks from the bar back to the table she was sitting at when she was approached by Puck.

“Hey baby Mama.”

“Still Puckerman,” she groaned with a huff of friendly annoyance. “The baby we had is twenty five years old and married… do you think you might ever call me Quinn?”

“Probably not,” he answered with his signature smartass tone and a shrug.

Quinn shook her head, “what do you want?”

“Well… I found out what Beth and Landon have chosen for their first dance and I thought as a gift to Beth… being the glee nerds we once were, that maybe... we could sing it for them,” she didn’t even try to fight the smile this time.

“That’s a great idea…I’m in.”

“Do you know the song?” She answered with a nod, “and the words,” she nodded again and Puck clapped his hands twice with happiness.

“Cool… I’ll go talk to the DJ and arrange it.”

“See you then.”

*

“What was that little meeting with Noah about?” Rachel asked when she returned with the drinks.

“You’ll see,” she saw Rachel furrow her brow. “It’s a surprise… for Beth.”

“Okay… I’m not Beth, you can tell me.”

“I want it to be a surprise for you too,” and Rachel pouted.

“I hate surprises.”

“I know.”

*

“Okay ladies and gentleman!” The DJ announced and gained everyone’s attention. “I hope you all enjoyed that lovely meal,” he nodded to Puck who locked eyes with Quinn from his seat. “Now it’s time for the first dance as husband and wife… so can I please get the bride and groom to the middle of the dance floor.

As Beth and Landon made their way to the dance floor; Puck and Quinn got to their feet; Quinn looked at her curious wife and shot her a wink. Rachel continued to pout as she watched Quinn and Puck get up on the stage… and she smiled in spite of herself.

“Instead of the traditional playing of the song that Beth and Landon chose,” the DJ spoke again; gaining the attention of the bride and groom who were curious as to what was going on. “May I introduce two of Beth’s family members... Quinn and Puck. 

Beth looked up at the stage and her eyes were as wide as her smile when she realized what her birth parents were going to do; she had thought about asking them to do it as that was her wish… but she didn’t want to put them on the spot. _Things worked out the way they were meant to; like always_ \- Beth thought. Puck having planned this way ahead of time picked up his guitar from where he had stowed it earlier- backstage; and draped the strap around his shoulders. As he did this the DJ put out an extra mic and stand in front of Quinn, who thanked him quietly.

“This is for Beth and Landon… may you have the same kind of marriage that Puck and I have with our wives… Beth,” she continued and gained her beautiful daughter’s attention. “You have been a brilliant light in our lives and we are thankful for you every day,” she winked at her smiling daughter as Puck began to strum the guitar to the beat of the song that they had chosen for their first dance. 

Beth smiled happily as she danced with her husband for the very first time.

[QUINN]

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_ _  
_ _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_ _  
_ _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_ _  
_ _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Quinn looked at Beth and Landon dancing to their song as they stared at each other; her eyes moved to Rachel and she stared at her girl as she continued. Rachel put her hand on her heart and mouthed the words along with her wife.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ _  
_ _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_ _  
_ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ _  
_ _Maybe just the touch of a hand_ _  
_ _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_ _  
_ _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Puck joined in on the chorus and they sang in perfect harmony.

[QUINN & PUCK] _  
_ _So honey now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Puck began the next verse as his eyes moved to his wife; Sawyer.

[PUCK]

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_ _  
_ _And the crowds don't remember my name_ _  
_ _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_ _  
_ _I know you will still love me the same_

He looked over at Beth who was staring into her husband’s eyes and Puck felt his pride grow even more than he thought possible.

 _  
_ _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_ _  
_ _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_ _  
_ _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ _  
_ _Maybe it's all part of a plan_ _  
_ _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_ _  
_ _Hoping that you'll understand_

Quinn joined him for the chorus and they sang the rest of the song together; they both looked at their wives with the same love and adoration that Landon was looking at Beth with and vice versa.

[QUINN] _  
_ _That, baby, now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _Thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_ _  
_ _  
_ _La la la la la la la la la_ _  
_ _  
_ _So, baby, now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are_ _  
_ _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_   
And we found love right where we are 

As the song ended; and Puck and Quinn hopped off of the stage they were greeted by hugs from both Landon and Beth.

“Thanks,” Beth hugged Quinn first and then Puck. “I love you both.”

“I love you too,” Quinn and Puck said almost simultaneously. Then Landon hugged Quinn and thanked her before turning to Puck; he held his hand out and Puck shook it before he pulled the young man in for a hug anyway.

***

Once all the obligatory dances and cake cutting stuff was out of the way it was time for everyone to have fun. Quinn approached the table where Rachel was sitting. She was nursing a drink and talking to Shelby when Quinn got there.

“Hey baby,” she greeted and Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Hey,” she said to her wife and then looked over at Shelby. “Hi Shelby… sorry we haven’t had much chance to catch up.”

“It’s fine Quinn… and thanks for doing that with Puck, I know it meant everything to Beth,” Quinn nodded.

“It meant everything to me too,” all three women smiled. 

“Hello lovers,” the DJ’s voice boomed into the microphone. “It’s time for you all to get to the dance floor and close this beautiful night out. So whether you’ve been together for twenty minutes, or twenty years… please join the bride and groom on the dance floor for one last dance,” he cued up the music and turned the lights down.

“Will you dance with me?” Quinn asked Rachel who beamed bright and got to her feet. “We’ll see you soon Shelby,” she said to the woman who nodded. 

As they got to the dance floor; Rachel saw that Shelby was heading to the dance floor as well… hand in hand with her husband. She felt Quinn twirl her slightly so that they were facing each other and she looked up into those eyes that she had been lost in for over forty years now and she was thankful for the beautiful life they had together.

“What are you thinking?” Quinn asked in a low husky voice.

“Just that you and I have spent a lifetime together and still… it won’t ever be enough,” she said and Quinn’s smile grew.

“Loving you has always and will always be enough,” Quinn countered.

“I meant there isn’t enough time… I’ll never get sick of you.”

“And here I thought, you already were,” she teased and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Oh you’re right… I’m sick of you I think it’s time we break-” her words were cut off by Quinn’s lips being pressed into hers. 

This too she would never tire of… she loved this girl when she was fifteen, still when she was twenty-seven, and she will until the day she took her last breath.

“Mm,” she moaned softly into the kiss as it ended sweetly. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up into Quinn’s; they were shining with love and mirth.

“What are you thinking?” She asked with a slight chuckle over the silly look in her eyes.

“Just that there is a bathroom here… and no one is looking,” Quinn waggled her eyebrows and Rachel laughed harder.

“Oh please… we are too old.”

“Bite your tongue Rachel Berry… we will never be too old,” Rachel noticed their son dancing with one of Beth’s friends and she pretended she didn’t see their fifteen year old child seamlessly flirting with a girl at least ten years older… nope she ignored that and focused back on the girl who was flirting with her.

“That’s a good point… but instead of the bathroom why don’t we go home,” she winked. “Noah is hanging out with Puck tonight and Jordan is sleeping over at Santana and Brittany’s this weekend.

“I love the way you think,” Quinn said and as they quietly slipped out of the room Rachel looked over at her wife.

“Berry-Fabray by the way… don’t tell me you’re going senile already,” Quinn snorted laughter. Rachel tried to hush her so that their secret escape remained secret.

***

After getting into their new home and guiding themselves through the boxes and furniture that was thrown about; Rachel ignored the mess because she knew if she cleaned one thing she wouldn’t stop until everything was unpacked and put away; and she was definitely too old to do all that. 

Once they made it into their room and changed into something more comfortable; they lay in their bed… well actually just their mattress on the floor. Rachel stretched out and let her tired body finally relax; Quinn followed suit. She put her arm out and Rachel relaxed into her side. 

“I was thinking…” Quinn began. “Since Noah is mad at us for moving him here and away from his friends and the city… and Jordan loves the house and isn’t mad at us yet,”

“But she will be,” Rachel interrupted.

“Yeah… I was thinking that maybe we should get a dog,” Rachel’s eyes widened with glee. She had always wanted a dog but her dad was allergic to pet dander so she could never get one.

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Quinn shrugged and smiled at her giddy wife. She loved that even after all this time Rachel still got as excited about some things as she did back when they were kids. “Why not? I mean at least it will make our kids hate us less,” Rachel giggled. “And the most it has done has made you this happy… I love making you happy.”

“I love making you happy too,” she said looking up into those hazel eyes. “But do you know what you could do to make me really happy right now?”

“What?” Quinn licked her lips… she had a good idea of what Rachel was going to say.

Quinn leaned over and pressed her lips to Rachel’s... kissing her innocently at first and then with more passion as the kiss deepened and hands roamed.

“Make love to me,” Rachel confirmed Quinn’s suspicions.

And then she did.

*

 _“But baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light_ _of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking_ _out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are.”_

*

END

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the song lyrics are from the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
